Hera (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Hera= |-|Awoken Hera= |-|Divine Queen Hera= |-|Hera-Nyx= |-|Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx= Summary Hera is one of the many gods who appear in Puzzle and Dragons, being a part of the Mighty God Series of characters. She is known for being playful and somewhat flirtatious, but her wrath is powerful enough to wither lush lands into deserts while filling the sky with darkness. She can evolve into an upgraded form Awoken Hera and then ultimate evolve into Divine Queen Hera. Divine Queen Hera can access a resurrection evolution into Hera-Nyx, which can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving again into Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Hera | Awoken Hera | Divine Queen Hera | Hera-Nyx | Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly around 500 Million Years Old Classification: God Type (Hera Only), Devil/God Type, Dark Element, Dark/Light Element (Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx Only) Powers and Abilities: |-|Hera=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Durability Negation, Perception Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Damage Boost |-|Awoken Hera=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Durability Negation, Perception Manipulation, Damage Boost, Resistance to Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation |-|Divine Queen Hera=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement/Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification |-|Hera-Nyx=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Durability Negation, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost |-|Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Durability Negation, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, limited Power Nullification, Body Control, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation via changing element), Absorption, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, ect) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Is a goddess who has lived well beyond a normal lifespan. She regularly hosts challenges in her temple for a variety of opponents) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation as Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx. Changes elemental attacks and weaknesses via 'It was fun, but lets end this' Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Dark Orbs:' Hera can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Hera: *'Ultra Gravity:' Reduces all foes' HP by 30%, ignoring defenses *'Quick Boost:' Passively increases all allies' action time by 3 seconds *'Dark Matter:' Preemptive ability, Hera absorbs all damage from attacks that are 6 or less combos *'Holy Rite:' Preemptive attack that does normal damage *'Mischief by God:' Transforms 2 nearby Orbs into Jammer Orbs *'Double Slap:' A rapid attack that hits 3 times, doing 1.8x damage *'Gathering Energy:' Disables all foes' passive abilities for a limited time *'Graviton Bomb:' A powerful attack that does 6x damage Awoken Hera: *'Ultra Gravity:' Reduces all foes' HP by 30%, ignoring defenses *'God's Hand:' Passively increases all allies' action time by 5 seconds *'Reduce Dark Damage:' Passively resists Dark attacks *'Enhanced Dark Orbs:' 20% chance for Dark Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once Divine Queen Hera: *'Ultra Gravity:' Reduces all foes' HP by 30%, ignoring defenses *'Divine Queen's Breath:' Passively increases all Devil Type allies' Attack by 3.5x while HP is greater than 80% *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Enhanced Dark Orbs:' 20% chance for Dark Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once *'Alt. Hera Normal Resolve:' Passive ability, allows the user to survive on 1 HP if any attack would kill it while at 90% or higher HP *'Divine Queen's Time Seal:' Preemptive attack that does 4x damage and immobilizes one foe for a limited time and disabling passive abilities *'Divine Queen's Rite:' Preemptive attack that does 2x damage *'Black Nightmare:' An attack that deals 0.9x damage and transforms all nearby Light Orbs into Jammer Orbs *'Divine Queen's Breath(Foe Version):' Immobilizes all God Type opponents for a limited time, disabling their passive abilities *'Ultra Gravity(Foe Version):' Reduces all foes' HP by 99%, ignoring defenses *'Ultra Graviton Bomb:' A powerful attack that does 5x damage Hera-Nyx: *'Stellar Gravity:' Reduces all foes' HP by 30% of their max HP, ignoring defenses *'Divine Queen's Fighting Spirit:' Passively increases all Devil Type allies' Attack by 6x while HP is greater than 80%. Passively increases all allies' action time by 10 seconds *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Enhanced Dark Attribute:' Using a whole row of Dark Orbs increases the power of Dark attacks by 15% Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx: *'Light Orbs:' Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy *'Stellar Gravity:' Reduces all foes' HP by 30% of their max HP, ignoring defenses *'Divine Queen's Fighting Spirit:' Passively increases all Devil Type allies' Attack by 6x while HP is greater than 80%. Passively increases all allies' action time by 10 seconds *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Enhanced Dark Attribute:' Using a whole row of Dark Orbs increases the power of Dark attacks by 15% *'Enhanced Combo:' Boosts the power of attacks using 7 or more combos of Orbs by 2x *'God Killer:' 3x damage against God Type foes *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'(Super Awoken) Enhanced Combo:' Boosts the power of attacks using 7 or more combos of Orbs by 2x *'Resistance-Bind+:' Completely resists immobilization/paralysis abilities *'Hera Resolve:' Passive ability, allows the user to survive on 1 HP if any attack would kill it while at 50% or higher HP *'Here at last... Shall we begin?:' Preemptive ability, gives immunity to status effects like paralysis, poisons, stat reductions, ect *'Demon Star Crest:' Preemptive ability that makes the user immune to all damage from attacks that do 30,000,000 damage or more *'See how you handle my fist!!:' Preemptive attack that does 7x damage *'Splendid♪ Not over yet though...:' Does nothing, skips turn *'Graviton Fist:' Reduces all foes' HP by 99%, ignoring defenses *'High Kick:' An attack that does normal damage and temporarily blinds the target *'Spin Kick:' A rapid attack that hits 3 times, doing 3.3x damage *'Combo Rush:' A rapid attack that hits 5 times, doing 4x damage *'Body Blow:' An attack that does 2.8x damage and increases the time until foes can use their active abilities *'Axe Kick:' An attack that does 3x damage and causes a whole column of orbs to start changing elements repeatedly for a limited time *'I'll have to get serious soon:' Absorbs all damage from attacks that are 7 or less combos for the rest of the battle *'Hurry up!!:' Decreases the action time of all foes by 1 second for a limited time *'Black Screw Blow:' An attack that does 3.5x damage and blinds the foes for a limited amount of time *'Full Spin Kick:' A rapid attack that hits 6 times, doing 4.8x damage *'Hell Shot Punch:' A powerful attack doing 7x damage *'It was fun, but lets end this:' Changes own element to either Fire, Water, or Wood *'This is my full power!!!:' A rapid attack that hits 10 times, doing 600x damage *'Whirling Magical Power:' A rapid attack that hits 10 times, doing 500x damage *'Demon Star's Radiance:' User heals themselves for 100% of their HP *'I won't let it happen!:' Buffs the user's Attack by 1.5x Key: Hera | Awoken Hera | Divine Queen Hera | Hera-Nyx | Devil Star Divine Queen, Hera-Nyx Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users